The Twelfth Adventures
by rsolla
Summary: Após Amy ser levada pelos Anjos Lamentadores em um cemitério de Manhattan, o Doutor já estava sem ninguém: Nem os Pond, nem River. Por algum motivo, ele foi forçado a se regenerar mais uma vez, resultando em sua décima segunda encarnação. Ele contará com a ajuda de Lyla Cooper, uma garota destemida de Blackpool, mas alguém que o Universo conspira contra.
1. Chapter 1

"Eu não posso... Eu não posso ir embora agora. Não desse jeito."

O Doutor cambaleava para fora da TARDIS apertando a camisa num lugar onde desse para sentir seus dois corações, uma tentativa frustrante de aliviar a dor. Estava machucado, sem rumo, sem forças, sem um ombro amigo. Sem nada. Apenas a dor física e a dor de mais uma perda.

Sabe-se que o Doutor é um ser perigoso e por onde quer que ele passe, há destruição e morte. Ele exalava morte. E era exatamente o que mais queria no momento: Uma morte lenta, que o fizesse sentir mais de 1200 anos de puro ódio e sofrimento.

Mas sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Não era o fim, não chegava nem perto do fim. Se os humanos temem a morte, o Doutor teme a regeneração. Essa era a maldição dos filhos de Gallifrey: Mudar toda sua fisionomia para desbravar mais uma vez o Universo. A cada regeneração, porém, o Doutor deixava de ser tão Senhor do Tempo e se apaixonava cada vez mais pela raça humana.

"Prometi nunca mais salvá-los, mas meus corações sempre ficam amolecidos, não é? Veja só qual foi o resultado!" Ao exclamar a última palavra da frase, uma onda de dor tomou conta do seu corpo, fazendo com que o Doutor caísse.

Contorcido no chão, o Doutor começou a se lembrar de suas aventuras mais recentes. Amelia Pond era ruiva, escocesa – não negava a rudeza, e o Doutor lembrava-se disso com um sorriso no rosto – e tinha nome de contos de fadas. _A garota que esperou_. Ele era o seu Doutor Maltrapilho e por isso, a cidade toda acreditava que a garota era louca. Mas ela mantinha sua fé nele.

Com o tempo, a ruivinha aprendeu a reconhecer o valor do seu marido, Rory Williams, metade enfermeiro, metade romano e inteiramente bobão. Mal podia acreditar que pode se separar por um momento da garota por quem ele arrastou a Caixa de Pandorica por 2000 anos.

Ah... O Doutor amava os Pond como se fossem seus filhos – exceto pelo fato de serem seus sogros. Melody Pond sonhava em casar com o Doutor, apesar de sua linha do tempo estar oposta a dele. E aquela mulher era intensa, como uma navalha que penetra a pele aos poucos, como a canção de um rio em fúria. Conseguia ouvir a voz de sua amada em sua consciência. _Olá, docinho. _

E agora, ele estava sozinho. Esperando mais uma etapa se encerrar. A décima primeira etapa.

Suspirou. Podia sentir a poeira estelar adentrando as narinas.

"Quanto tempo ainda me resta?"


	2. Blue Ribbon

Aqueles que insistiam em dizer que os ingleses eram chatos deveriam fazer o favor de visitar Blackpool. Era uma cidade encantadora. Quero dizer, depende do conceito de cada um sobre o que significa algo ser encantador. Se você for uma pessoa que acha que grandes cidades, com carros buzinando o tempo todo e explosão em massa de pessoas de todos os cantos, então Blackpool é uma cidade encantadora.

Sou Lyla Cooper, tenho lá meus 20 anos e acredito ser daqui mesmo. Não tenho pais, fui criada apenas pela minha avó, minha querida avó Louise. E nós nunca tocamos nesse assunto, nunca. Não sei por que motivo, mas ela sempre se comove bastante quando eu a encho de perguntas inconvenientes; tenho de admitir que sou irritante com isso. Então, para evitar um grande colapso no futuro e perdê-la também, eu me calo.

Trabalho num restaurante próximo de casa, o Jerko's, como recepcionista. Gosto desse emprego, apesar do meu cheiro característico ser o da comida de lá. Mas ali, fiz grandes amigos, pessoas que preencheram o grande vazio que sempre esteve presente em minha vida. Seus nomes são Owen e Norman. E apesar de serem grandes patetas, não sei o que seria de mim hoje sem os dois. Inclusive sem o Norman. Namoramos escondido.

Estou rindo mentalmente, acredito estar corada neste exato momento.

Enfim, são oito da manhã e minha avó bate na porta do quarto. Como eu odeio acordar cedo... Pelo menos, fui recebida com um café na cama. Sinto-me desconfortável às vezes, com tanto adorno, tanto carinho.

"Vovó, já disse para não se incomodar e subir esse grande lance de escadas para me trazer café nessa bandeja tão pesada." Disse ainda meio sonolenta, parte do meu cabelo estava colada ao meu rosto. Eu babo muito.

'E você, Lyla Cooper, é uma menina muito teimosa." Minha avó advertiu, rindo logo em seguida. "Duvido que, se eu não fizesse todo esse agrado, a senhorita ainda levantaria no horário para ir ao trabalho."

"É, devo admitir que esse argumento foi muito bom..." Dei uma mordida no meu pãozinho. "Mas não estou com muita fome, vovó."

"Daqui, sem se alimentar, você não sai. Porque eu sei que você vai comer uma dessas porcarias que eles vendem nas ruas."

Minha avó odiava vendedores de comida de rua. Ela dizia que eles podiam muito bem coçar as partes íntimas antes de desempacotarem a salsicha para fazer os enroladinhos ou até mesmo passá-las em fezes de gatos.

"Você sabe de onde veio a AIDS? Do macaco." Ela continuava, já caminhando pelo corredor, creio eu, em direção às escadas. "Qualquer desgraça que há nesse mundo está relacionada a homens que coçam suas partes e animais."

"Meu Deus, que diacho de pensamento é esse?" Perguntei a mim mesma, colocando a bandeja sobre uma cadeira e me levantando da cama.

Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei o uniforme de trabalho, vestindo um casaquinho leve cor-de-musgo por cima. Descendo as escadas, encontrei minha avó cortando cenouras no balcão da cozinha que também tinha vista pra sala.

"Vovó, estou indo." Dei um beijo no rosto dela. "Prometo ficar longe dos enroladinhos de salsicha."

"Não, Lyla. Espere só um segundo. – Ela disse, se dirigindo à estante de madeira onde guardava seus diversos livros de receitas criadas por ela mesma. 'Você sabe como eu fico quando tocamos... Bem, quando tocamos naquele assunto, mas achei justo te dar isto." Colocou uma fita azul nas minhas mãos. "Era de sua mãe."

"Poxa, vovó..." Sorri. "Fico feliz."

"Deixe-me amarrar seu cabelo com ela." Pegou a fita e eu me virei de costas. Ela fez um rabo de cavalo. "Pronto."

"Obrigada, vovó. É o melhor presente que já recebi." Dei um abraço e olhei para o relógio de parede. "Estou atrasada! Até mais, vovó!"

Corri para fora antes que eu pudesse ouvi-la retribuir. Há umas duas quadras, já estava de frente ao Jerko's.

"Que fita é essa no cabelo?" Owen perguntou ao me recepcionar no restaurante.

"Bom dia pra você também, fofo." Ironizei. "Onde está o Norman?"

Rolou os olhos. "Norman, Norman, Norman... Nos fundos."

Dei um soco de leve no seu ombro e corri para os fundos da cozinha. Lá estava ele. Não sei ao certo o que era, mas meu coração se derretia ao vê-lo ali, com seus cabelos pretos e bagunçados, comendo as porcarias que encontrava pelo armário. Ele tinha um ar incomum, interessante, eu poderia passar horas ouvindo-o falar sobre qualquer coisa, coisas que eu talvez nem entendesse. Queria tanto conhecê-lo mais, a cada dia que passasse.

"Oi, Normy." Cumprimentei-o quase que engolindo as palavras.

Ele olhou diretamente em meus olhos e eu senti que havia corado. "Ly, linda Ly." Levantou-se devagar, vindo ao meu encontro e me confortou nos seus braços. "Posso te dizer uma coisa?" Perguntou enquanto afagava meus cabelos.

"Claro que pode."

"Senti sua falta essa noite."

Meu coração estava tão fora do ritmo... "Sentiu?"

Então ele desfez o abraço para que pudéssemos nos olhar. "Senti _muito_ a sua falta essa noite."

"Norman!" Owen chamava por ele lá na frente. "Você, por favor, pode parar de comer e vir aqui me ajudar?"

Rimos juntos. Como ele era chato... "Prometo que eu volto logo, meu amor. E gostei da fita no cabelo." Saiu.

Norman me fazia rir sozinha pelos cantos. Era como se o mundo todo estivesse cantando uma sinfonia celestial todas as vezes que nos encontrávamos. Era como se meu corpo todo cedesse, desabasse, derretesse quando ele me olhava com aqueles olhos tão grandes e tão... Pretos.

Ouço um barulho vindo do lado de fora.

"Mas o que diabos..." Resmunguei olhando pela pequena abertura circular na porta que dava para o outro lado da rua onde ficava o Jerko's. Não vi mais do que um muro velho e uma cabine policial vinda diretamente dos anos 50. "Seria seguro se eu saísse para conferir?"

Abri a porta com as mãos trêmulas. Podia ser um bandido, um mendigo, até mesmo um vendedor de comida de rua por quem a minha avó nutria um ódio maluco. Tudo que encontrei fora um infeliz jogado no chão, vestindo roupas estranhas, além de uma gravata borboleta e suspensórios que eu achei ridículos.

"Deve ser só um bêbado. O pior seria se ele tivesse doenças, mas ele me parece bem limpinho, exceto pelos machucados..." Eu falava sozinha enquanto analisava os grandes cortes pelo rosto e as partes visíveis dos braços. "O sangue parece fresco. Eu devo verificar se ele está bem? – Coloquei uma das mãos no peito do homem, o coração batia bem fraco. De repente, ele abriu os olhos." Mas o quê?!

"Olá!" Ele exclamou, sentando-se logo em seguida. "Eu sou o Doutor. Quem é você?"

"Lyla... Lyla Cooper." Respondi ainda muito assustada.

"Muito prazer, Lyla Cooper." Pegou uma das minhas mãos e sacudiu contra a minha vontade. "Você poderia me situar do lugar no qual eu me encontro no momento?"

Com a voz meio vacilante, eu disse: "Restaurante Jerko's, Rua Hole, 110, Blackpool, Inglaterra, Europa, Planeta Terra, Sistema Solar, Via Láctea."

"Uau, bela descrição você me deu. Agora se me der licença, tenho muito que fazer." O homem se levantou e dirigiu-se para aquela cabine de polícia que eu havia visto antes.

"Você é policial?"

"Entenda como quiser." Sorriu e entrou nela.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas. "Tudo bem." Virei-me para voltar ao Jerko's.

Ao entrar, ouvi um grito que parecia ser do Norman. Corri até a parte da frente para procurá-lo.

"O que está acontecendo?!" Eu gritei ao adentrar o lugar.

"Veja você mesma!" Ele respondeu com os olhos um pouco marejados apontando para o lado direito da sala.

Virei devagar e tudo o que vi fora Owen, fincado à parede por uma faca que havia perfurado a sua barriga. Ele ainda estava consciente, agonizando de dor.

"As facas." Norman quebrou o silêncio "Elas simplesmente atacaram Owen, como se tivessem vida própria!"

Balancei a cabeça de um lado pro outro. "Isso não é possível."

"Pois eu digo que sim, Lyla Cooper, isso é possível." A mesma voz que estava nos fundos do restaurante, agora estava na parte da frente. "Existem coisas que vocês, humanos, ainda não entendem muito bem, mas eu sou acostumado com isso. Tão bobos, tão inocentes, tão... Crianças."

Enfureci. "Você é só um bêbado! Eu te achei jogado na rua, machucado e agora você aparece no meu local de trabalho pra me dar lições de astronomia?! Você me seguiu até aqui? Quem é você, afinal?"

"Eu já disse, não já? Eu sou o Doutor."

"Ok! Mas Doutor quem?!"

"Exatamente." Sorriu. "Aliás, como eu me pareço? Digo, fisicamente."

"Era só o que me faltava!" Gritei pedindo ajuda aos céus.

Norman observava sem entender nada. "Do que vocês estão falando?"

"Olá, garotinho!" O homem andou em direção a Norman e estendeu a mão. "Eu sou o Doutor. Como é seu nome?"

"Norman." Respondeu um pouco receoso.

"Norman, poderia me dizer como eu me pareço fisicamente?"

Norman franziu a testa. "Bom, você é ruivo e-"

"Não brinca!" Ele gritou. "Eu sempre quis ser ruivo! Finalmente!"

"Tá, chega dessa palhaçada!" Gritei novamente. "Se não for ajudar em nada, por favor, vá embora."

"Não, eu vim para ajudar." Ele tirou um tubinho estranho do bolso que fazia um barulho insuportável e passou-o em volta do ferimento de Owen, como se estivesse o examinando. "Alumínio."

"Alumínio?" Perguntei.

"Sim, alumínio. É disso que as facas são feitas, não é? Assim, como chaves de casa, latinhas de refrigerante e todos esses objetos que usam no dia-a-dia."

"E qual é a diferença que isso faz?"

"A diferença, minha querida Lyla Cooper" Ele me olhava com grandes olhos verdes enquanto falava, "é que esses objetos estão sendo controlados por alguém muito mau que gosta de alumínio.

Dei risada. "Você está me dizendo que o alumínio tem mente própria?"

"Não. Estou dizendo que alguém com mente própria tem poder sobre o alumínio."

Então, o Doutor correu para fora do Jerko's. Sem entender nada, Norman e eu fomos atrás dele, até pararmos numa fábrica de talheres. O Doutor procurava abrir a porta com aquele mesmo tubinho barulhento.

"Esse tubinho abre portas também?" Eu perguntei.

"Esse tubinho chama-se chave de fenda sônica e sim, ele abre portas também." O Doutor respondeu, abrindo a porta da fábrica logo em seguida. "Estão sentindo esse cheiro metálico?"

Norman e eu aspiramos ao mesmo tempo, mas não sentimos cheiro algum. "Na verdade, não, Doutor."

"Ainda bem que não sentem, é um cheiro um tanto desagradável. Bom, onde será que é a base dos aluminumianos?"

"A base de quem?!" Eu perguntei, mas logo em seguida minha atenção foi desviada para o ponto norte da fábrica, graças a um estrondo.

O Doutor olhava fixamente para o mesmo lugar. "A base deles."

Nós estávamos de frente a monstros feitos de metal, que brilhavam e se arrastavam em nossa direção, deixando para trás um longo rastro de alumínio fundido. Eu não sabia mais o que pensar, nunca tinha presenciado algo assim antes.

"Esses são os aluminumianos." O Doutor se pronunciou. "As criaturas por trás de tudo o que está acontecendo. Ei, vocês!" Ele deu um grito, fazendo com que as criaturas passassem a encará-lo. "O que criaturas como vocês fazem aqui neste planeta?"

As criaturas falavam numa língua que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes, mas parecia o som de várias máquinas trabalhando ao mesmo tempo.

"O que elas disseram?" Perguntei me agarrando ao casaco do Doutor.

"O planeta deles foi afetado pela Guerra do Tempo."

"Guerra do Tempo?"

"Sim, foi a guerra que eu participei e onde todos os Senhores do Tempo morreram. Deixe-me ver se eu entendi..." Agora o Doutor falava novamente com aquelas criaturas. "O planeta de vocês foi destruído. E para sobreviverem, vieram ao planeta Terra, a maior fonte de alumínio do Universo, mas encontraram os humanos e agora querem se livrar deles usando todos os objetos feitos de alumínios para exterminá-los. Muito inteligente... Mas saibam de uma coisa: Quem tá na chuva, se molha."

O Doutor, com aquele tubinho barulhento que ele chamava de "chave de fenda sônica", estourou todos os canos hidráulicos da fábrica, fazendo a água cair de todos os lados. As criaturas gritavam e se desmanchavam quanto mais a água caía, até não sobrar mais nada.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" Norman perguntava desesperado.

"Água." O Doutor respondeu, indo em direção a mesma porta pela qual nós havíamos entrado. "Alumínio é solúvel em água e foi assim que a humanidade foi salva. Agora perceberam a importância dela em suas vidas?"

Andávamos de volta ao Jerko's e o Doutor foi em direção a sua cabine.

"Foi um prazer, Lyla Cooper!" Ele disse sorrindo. "Agora, se me derem licença, eu-"

"Doutor..." Eu o interrompi.

Ele se virou. "Sim?"

"Eu não sei quem você é, não sei de onde veio, não sei nem ao certo seu nome. Mas, com você, hoje, agora, todas aquelas... Coisas metálicas que faziam barulho de máquina. São coisas que nunca tinha visto na vida."

"Quer ver mais dessas coisas?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Virei-me para Norman. "Norman, eu..."

"Pode ir." Norman também sorriu. "Eu estarei aqui, te esperando."

"Obrigada." Dei um abraço em Norman. "Prometo estar de volta o mais breve possível."

"Sã e salva. Certo, Doutor?" Agora, Norman tinha uma expressão um pouco mais séria.

O Doutor hesitou antes de responder. "Farei o possível. Agora, vamos, Lyla Cooper! Vamos desbravar este Universo!"

Entramos na cabine e eu percebi que ela era impossivelmente maior por dentro.

"Acomode-se!" O Doutor disse ironicamente.

"Como ela é maior por dentro?!" Perguntei incrédula.

"Tecnologia dos Senhores do Tempo. Você nunca entenderia." Dei um tapa no braço dele. – Ei!

"Idiota." Sorri. "Para onde nós vamos agora?"

"Quer aprender um pouco mais de História, Lyla Cooper? Quem sabe, uma aula mais dinâmica."

"Para onde você vai me levar, seu louco?" Cruzei os braços.

"Que tal para o lado oriental do planeta?"

Respondi com um pequeno sorriso, mas ainda cheia de dúvidas. Ele voltou os olhos para todos aqueles botões e apertou todos eles, além de puxar várias alavancas. Eu só observava. Eu realmente não conhecia aquele homem, ele era um alienígena! E minha vida estava nas mãos dele. Mas eu adoro uma aventura. A cabine balançava um pouco violentamente.

Eu estava viajando pelo tempo e espaço.


End file.
